


Edeleth Week 2019

by elusiverose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Edeleth Week 2019 (Fire Emblem), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Marriage, Nightmares, POV Third Person, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Secret Relationship, Shyness, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Collection of seven Edelgard x f!Byleth short drabbles i wrote for theEdeleth Week 2019





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically i’ll write seven drabbles for the edeleth week 2019! i’ll probably use a random prompt generator most days  
i had to postpone the rest of my edeleth unfinished works for this week but it’s worth i want to do this  
note: english isn’t my first language  
disclaimer: i don’t own fire emblem  
anyway here you have the first one, a bit of angst ahead but it ends well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: [edelgard] i know that i hurt you. i know that nothing i can say will change the past. but…i’m hoping that you’ll forgive me in the end. i’m hoping that i can make this right.

Byleth was right next to Rhea, facing Edelgard. Though she wasn’t listening to either of them because her mind was still assimilating the fact that Edelgard, her beloved Edelgard, was the Flame Emperor. After everything they went through, why did this have to happen?

Byleth understood why the emperor kept that for herself, she was just her teacher – well not just that – after all, but still she felt _something_. Her chest ached and her heart was in pain. To think one of the first strong emotions she’d experiment – along with love – was hurt certainly wasn’t what she expected.

“Professor.” Rhea’s voice brought her to reality. “Kill Edelgard at once. She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.”

_Kill her?_ She thought. She looked at Rhea with widened eyes, and then at Edelgard again. Surprisingly for her, through Edelgard’s serious eyes she could see pain. She didn’t want to fight her professor, but she had to, because that was the path she chose. Byleth knew that, but had that path to be against her?

Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes. All her memories with Edelgard came to her mind. Their afternoon teas, their secret meetings at night, their first dance together in the Godess Tower… and their first kiss. They hadn’t defined their relationship and they didn’t need to, because they knew they loved each other.

And there she was, ordered to end the life of the only person she had ever loved. She looked at Edelgard once more. Siding with her meant fighting against the Church of Seiros, and consequently against all the students of the other two houses. Against the rest of Fódlan. Killing her was probably choosing the easiest path. But still…

_I can’t do this._

Before she could even process what she was doing, her body was already shielding Edelgard and facing Rhea, who had a deadly scowl on her face.

“My teacher… I… thank you. But are you certain that– No. Now isn’t the time for discussion.”

Next thing she knew Rhea was transformed into The Immaculate One and they were forced to escape, running away from the monastery and seeing how Flayn abandoned them. Who could blame her though.

After Edelgard’s speech about the war which was about to start, all the Black Eagles students decided to stay by her side, but even if that was a relief, Byleth still felt her heart was aching. She found herself alone while waiting until everyone was ready for the battle, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Professor, may I speak with you?” It was Edelgard.

“Tell me.”

“You’ve been spacing out frequently since we escaped from the Holy Tomb. Are you alright?”

“It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Please don’t lie to me. Do you regret staying by my side? I told you, you can still run away from this.”

“Look, Edelgard.” Byleth started, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. “I don’t regret this, and I never will. I was just surprised to know you were the Flame Emperor. I can’t blame you because you don’t have to tell me everything, and I understand that. What bothers me is that even if I think like this, I still feel a pain in my chest.”

This time, Edelgard was the one feeling bad. Byleth wasn’t aware that she was experimenting deep hurt and probably even betrayal, but didn’t know how to word it. And she still chose to walk beside her. “My teacher… I know that I hurt you. I know that nothing I can say will change the past. But…I’m hoping that you’ll forgive me in the end. I’m hoping that I can make this right.”

“I do forgive you.” Byleth answered without hesitation. “I was hurt, but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop wanting to be with you. I love you.”

The professor was always so direct with her feelings, shamelessly voicing every little thing she felt. She didn’t have any sense of shame, nor did she even know what was to have it. And that made the emperor blush every single time.

“I feel the same way.” Edelgard tenderly answered, feeling how relief filled her. “I’m so glad you chose me, and proud to say we’ll walk this path together.”


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Byleth helping Edelgard dry and brush her hair after a shower

The imperial palace was almost five times bigger than the monastery, something Byleth still wasn’t used to. But that didn’t stop her to memorize the way towards Edelgard’s room _and _office in less than one day. The emperor was busy almost every hour of the day with things like signing papers and going to meetings, stuff Byleth didn’t have a lot of interest in if she was honest with herself. So she couldn’t do much apart from patrolling and investigating all the corners of the palace.

At the end of the day, like always, she went to check on Edelgard, first knocking on her office’s door.

“Who’s there?” Edelgard’s voice was serious and kind of threatening even.

“It’s me, El. Can I come in?”

“Oh, Byleth.” Her voice tone softened. “Of course you can.”

Once inside the emperor’s office, Byleth closed the door and looked at Edelgard, instantly noticing her wife was clearly exhausted. A lot of work and sleep deprivation did that on her. “This may be a dumb question, but how was your day?”

“None of your questions are dumb.” Edelgard answered, visibly glad because of her wife’s visit. “And answering that, as busy as always.”

“You should really take a break.”

“I’d love to, but I can’t. As the new ruler of Fódlan, I can’t rest more than necessary.”

Byleth pouted. She knew Edelgard was right, but still couldn’t help missing her. “Let me at least run you a bath before going to bed.”

If the person asking that was Hubert, Edelgard would’ve answered that she had still plenty of work to do and that she could do it herself later. But both of them knew that was just an excuse to spend more time together, so she just nodded. “That would be nice.”

“I’ll wait for you there then.” With a goofy smile on her face, Byleth quickly exited Edelgard’s office and went straight to the emperor’s large bathroom, which was attached to her room. After lighting a few candles with the one she had in her hand, the professor began to run water making sure it was warm enough to take a bath. While adding rose oil and petals, she laid a towel for Edelgard, who had just entered the room.

Byleth was going to ask if she could undress her wife, but she knew Edelgard still wasn’t ready for her body to be seen, and she respected that. So instead, Byleth turned around and faced the wall. “I won’t look, I promise.”

As scared as she was of getting naked, Edelgard trusted her wife over anyone else. So she began un undress herself, starting with the crown and then pulling the ties of her buns. Then it came the cape, followed by her dress, undergarments, tights, socks and boots. Now fully nude, the emperor made it into the bathtub, relaxing as the warm water reached her skin. “You can turn around.”

Slowly, Byleth complied and stood next to Edelgard while said woman was washing herself, rubbing soap into her skin and through her hair. Byleth knew her wife was tired and didn’t want to disturb her, so she didn’t say a thing and kept looking at her. She could keep doing that for hours.

“Could you please bring me the towel?” Edelgard asked once she had finished.

Stretching her hand, Byleth gave it to her and closed her eyes, waiting for Edelgard to have the towel wrapped around her body. The emperor found endearing the fact that Byleth purposely avoided seeing her body once she knew Edelgard wasn’t ready for her to see it. “Open your eyes, my love.” She said with a giggle.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Edelgard’s face, the emperor’s lips brushing hers. Byleth closed the distance between them without hesitation, her hands tangled in Edelgard’s wet hair. Pulling back, Byleth noticed her wife’s hair was a bit knotted. “May I brush your hair?”

“Please do.” This time it was Edelgard who turned around as Byleth reached for a hairbrush and another towel to comb and dry the emperor’s hair and proceeded to careful and lovingly brush it first.

“You’re beautiful, El.”

“I wish that was true.”

“Oh, but it is. You know I never lie to you.”

“You still haven’t seen my body.” That was like a way of saying _you’ll stop thinking that when you see it_.

“I don’t have to. No matter how many scars or wounds you have, you’ll still be the most beautiful woman to me.” One of Byleth’s hands went to stroke Edelgard’s shoulder while the other was still combing her hair.

“What if I never feel ready?”

“Then so be it. It’s your decision, El. I won’t stop feeling the way I do about you even if you never want me to see your body.” Instead of the hairbrush, now Edelgard felt a towel softly drying her hair.

“I really don’t deserve you.” Her voice tone was tender when she spoke.

“You do.” Byleth’s hand trailed along Edelgard’s now straight and smooth hair, and she hugged her tightly from behind a few seconds after that. “Believe me, you do.”

One of Edelgard’s hands reached out for Byleth’s, pulling it into her chest. “Would you like to share a bed with me tonight?”

Kissing her wife’s ear, Byleth spoke in a gentle whisper. “I’d absolutely love to.”


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Byleth and Edelgard try to hide their relationship. however, it turns out everyone knows they're dating.

“Professor!” Manuela called Byleth when she was about to leave the infirmary. “Are you busy right now? I was wondering if maybe we could have some tea together now.”

“I’m sorry Manuela, but I already told Edelgard I was going to tutor her today. But I’d love to have tea with you any other day.”

“Edelgard? I see. It’s fine, I hope your _tutoring_ goes well.” Manuela said with a giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing. You can go.”

With a shrug of her shoulders, Byleth left the infirmary and went straight to the Black Eagle’s classroom, where she found Edelgard – surprisingly alone and already waiting for her. A warm smile appeared on her face the moment she saw Byleth approaching, something she didn’t even bother to hide. “Good afternoon, my teacher.”

“Hey.” Byleth simply answered. “How did you convince Hubert to leave you alone? That sure wasn’t an easy task.”

“It certainly wasn’t.” Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose. “He insisted I shouldn’t come alone and he was afraid you could do something… _indecent_ to me.”

“Indecent? Sounds like he doesn’t trust me at all.”

“You know Hubert. Even if he did, he’s always thinking about what’s best for me.”

“Still, I’d never do anything indecent to you.”

“I know, I know.” Edelgard smiled. “Don’t worry about that.”

Byleth and Edelgard had been in a relationship for months, and decided to keep it a secret for now. They had plenty of reasons to do that – like Edelgard being the future emperor, but the one she was most worried about was gossip. Students loved to chit-chat, and them being in a relationship would only lead to everyone gossiping about them and being nosy.

When they were alone, they didn’t do more than cuddling and kissing, but that was already indecent for Hubert. He was the first one to notice their relationship, but also was aware Edelgard didn’t want anyone to know, so he didn’t say a thing about it. Not even to her.

At first, Edelgard and Byleth thought they were hiding it well, but anyone who could use their eyes properly could tell they were together. Especially gossip experts like Dorothea or Claude. Eventually, everyone noticed the loving stares Edelgard gave Byleth and the obvious crush she had on her teacher. Since Byleth was almost always expressionless, detecting any change in her expression wasn’t easy, but those who knew her noticed her eyes were brighter when she was with Edelgard, and she smiled frequently when they were having tea or just taking a stroll. But no one dared to say anything, either because Edelgard scared them or simply because it was funny to see everyone knew their secret.

The tutoring lasted a few hours since Edelgard insisted she wanted to learn as much as possible, and Byleth was more than happy to both teach her and spend more time with her. When it was getting dark, Byleth decided it was enough for that day and walked Edelgard to her dorm. They took their time and walked slowly since it was already dark and no one – except the knights who were on patrol – was outside, and that meant more alone time for them.

“Make sure to get as much sleep as you can tonight.”

“I do try that every night, but I’m afraid I can’t control nightmares, my teacher.”

“Is there something I can do to help you?” Byleth asked with concern.

“I appreciate that, but no one can help me with this.”

“I can always spend some nights with you. Maybe being alone has something to do with your nightmares being so frequent.”

“Spend nights together?” A furiously blushed Edelgard said. Sleeping hugging Byleth? She loved the idea more than anything. “I mean… that doesn’t sound bad. Just make sure no one sees you when you enter my room. I don’t want any rumours about us.”

“I’ll be stealthy. And I hope that really helps you sleep better, even if it’s only a bit.”

“Thank you so much my teacher.” With her back against her room’s door, Edelgard pulled Byleth into a tender kiss while Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s waist. Once they entered Edelgard’s room, one of the doors next to the emperor’s room opened, Hilda coming out of it followed by Claude.

“They’re so obvious! Do they really think them being together is still a secret at this point?”

“Low your voice Hilda.” Claude said between laughs. “I get why they don’t want to make it public, but if you think about it, it’s funnier this way. The teach isn’t easy to tease since she’s always stoic, but teasing Edelgard is a loooot of fun. I envy Dorothea, she has the opportunity to see the princess trying not to be so obvious about her crush during the lessons.”

“You have a point there, but I also want to see what happens if they ever make it public. Just imagine Hubert’s face.” Hilda laughed a bit loudly.

“That’d be priceless, I agree. But for now, let’s let them be as obvious as they are as long as they’re happy.”


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Byleth calming Edelgard down when she has bad dreams
> 
> more light agnst ahead forgive me, hope you're ready for vunerable el

That night in the imperial palace, Byleth was sleeping next to her wife. Everything was fine until she heard a mumble next to her, followed by a scream and several sobs. Sad as it was, she was already used to that, Edelgard having bad dreams.

“El?” No answer. She was definitely having nightmares. Softly touching Edelgard’s shoulder, Byleth went on trying to wake her up. “El, wake up please.” Seeing it didn’t work, she raised her voice. “El! Listen to me!”

The emperor opened her eyes instantly after that. She was sweating and shaking, like she always did when she had nightmares. Hugging herself, she tried to catch her breath. “Did I wake you up?” She asked in a whisper. Byleth simply nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” Byleth was used to Edelgard’s nightmares, even more now that they shared the same bed every single night. And still, she didn’t know how to react. She wanted to hug her, to make her feel safe, to let her know she wasn’t alone. But she didn’t want to overstep boundaries with Edelgard, even if she was her wife. Especially when she was dealing with her past.

Usually she woke Edelgard, told her she didn’t mind being woken up because of her and waited until she was more relaxed. But seeing her like that was incredibly heart-breaking, so this time she didn’t keep quiet.

“Is it okay to hug you?” No response. Maybe she didn’t hear her. “El? I asked if is–” Before she finished, Edelgard was _sobbing_ in her chest. Byleth had never seen her this broken.

“I can’t deal with this alone anymore. I just can’t.” Speechless, Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s waist and gently rubbed her back, kissing her forehead tenderly. “It happened so many years ago, but it still feels like it was yesterday. It’s so painful, so painful.”

“I’m sorry you went through that. You don’t deserve any of this.”

“They always haunt me, no matter how much I try to overcome that.” Edelgard was listening to Byleth, but she also couldn’t stop her rambling. She had been keeping it to herself for too long. “And now I’ve dragged you into dealing with this. With me like this.”

“It’s alright. I’m here for you no matter what, El.” Byleth cupped her wife’s face and looked at her eye to eye. “You don’t have to deal with this alone, remember? Edelgard von Hresvelg isn’t alone anymore. It’s okay if you cry, if you vent, whatever you need to feel better. I promise you everything is fine.”

With tears still running through her cheeks, Edelgard took shelter in Byleth’s arms. She felt safe, loved, understood. “You’re the best partner I could’ve ever hoped for. Please stay by my side Byleth, I need you.” The emperor already knew Byleth wasn’t going to leave her, but she needed to hear it once again. She was so vulnerable in that state.

“I will. I never regretted choosing to walk this path with you or marrying you. I’m here with you.” Edelgard never got tired of those words. The mere presence of Byleth already comforted her, and her voice alone was enough to help her feel more relaxed. Those two things and that kind and honest words from her wife made her feel so much better. She raised her head again and her eyes met Byleth’s again. Her blue orbs displayed worry, but were also full of love.

“Do you feel well enough to sleep again?” Byleth asked.

“I suppose I do, yes. But…”

“But?”

“Would it be okay if I sleep in your arms?” Edelgard’s cheeks couldn’t get redder after asking that.

“You don’t even need to ask.” Pulling her wife closer, Byleth kissed Edelgard on her lips so lovingly the emperor felt like she was melting in her wife’s arms. “I’m here with you, I’ll always be. Good night, El.”

After they both closed their eyes, Edelgard spoke in a whisper. “I love you more than anything.”


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Edelgard draws pictures of her crush Byleth and her together. one night, while at Edelgard's room, Byleth sees the drawings.
> 
> i really hope you're enjoying the drabbles!!!! i also would like to thank everyone for the comments and kudos, i appreciate them so so much

Byleth was told to check all students were into their rooms since Seteth was busy that night. It was just a quick patrol, and it didn’t take her much to revise all the dorms downstairs. After revising the ones upstairs, Byleth found herself in front of Edelgard’s door, incapable of returning to her own room. Byleth was aware of Edelgard’s bad dreams, and couldn’t resist the urge to check on the future emperor just to make sure she was getting a decent amount of sleep.

“Just knock or leave, you’re being creepy.” She heard Sothis in her head.

“Fine, fine.” Byleth whispered before knocking twice.

After a few seconds of silence, Edelgard answered in a low voice. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me, Edelgard. Could you please open the door?”

Byleth wasn’t sure what to expect from the other woman, but surprisingly the door opened just a moment after her question. “Good night, my teacher. How come you’re here?”

“Just making sure you aren’t having nightmares tonight.”

At the mention of her bad dreams, Edelgard quickly grabbed Byleth’s arm and pulled her into her room, closing the door after checking no one was outside. “Next time you’re going to talk about that, please refrain to do it in the corridor.”

“Sorry.” Byleth answered as softly as she could. “I just want you to be okay.”

Next thing Edelgard knew, her cheeks were lit with a light flush. The fact that Byleth acted with such worry and tenderness towards her only made her crush grow stronger. “I’m not a kid, you don’t need to come and check on me every night, but I deeply appreciate your concern.”

“Would that annoy you?” Byleth’s concerned expression was now more noticeable. Was she actually willing to go and see Edelgard every single night to assure she was alright?

“No.” She shook her head more energetically than she wanted at first. “But that would be like giving you extra work.”

“It costs me nothing to come upstairs and knock at your door. Though of course if you don’t want to it– what’s that?” Byleth’s eyes switched to a drawing of two women on her desk. It wasn’t like she was someone who liked to meddle in other people’s things, but she couldn’t avoid feeling curious about the fact that someone like Edelgard liked to draw. Besides, maybe she had seen it wrong, but the women in the picture looked like Edelgard and Byleth herself.

“Uh?!” Edelgard’s eyes widened and she unsuccessfully tried to hide she was panicking. “Nothing! Don’t look at it!”

“Did you draw us? Can I see it?” Byleth tilted her head trying to obtain a better view of the drawing.

“My teacher, please! Stop!”

Seeing Edelgard was really desperate, Byleth stopped looking at the drawing. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable, it’s just… I was curious.”

“I would let you see it, but the result is… quite disgraceful.”

“I’m sure it isn’t, but I won’t insist anymore if you don’t want me to see it.” She then headed towards the door. “Just so you know, thanks for the drawing, it made me happy. Good night Edelgard.” And with that, Byleth left the future emperor’s room, closing the door behind her.

A week after that, just when the Black Eagles finished their last lesson of the day, Edelgard came closer to Byleth and gave her an evelope.

“Professor, please read these papers and tell me what you think about the content later.”

“Alright?” Byleth answered, a bit confused. She didn’t remember Rhea giving any paperwork for that week to neither her or Edelgard. Maybe they didn’t have to do with the Church of Seiros.

Once alone in the classroom, she opened the envelope and what she saw left her speechless and with a dumb smile on her face. It was that same drawing she had seen on Edelgard’s desk a week ago, but now it was finished and incredibly detailed. In it, Edelgard and Byleth were having tea like they always did, smiling and tenderly looking at each other while they maintained a conversation. She noticed then something was written on the back of the paper.

_“Thank you for coming to see me every night. You should know I’m having less trouble sleeping lately, so your efforts aren’t in vain. You’re very special to me, my teacher.”_

Byleth suddenly felt a warmth in her chest, and an incredible urge to see Edelgard and talk to her and thank her and just be with her.

“From all the things you could get excited about, you chose a drawing.” Sothis sighed in her head.

“But it’s a drawing from _her_. That’s enough for me.” Byleth stood up. “I’ll look for her.”

“Ugh, you’re so oblivious.” Sothis muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing.” The goddess yawned. “Just go get your princess.”


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Byleth and Edelgard sleeping together. Byleth wakes up first and contemplates waking Edelgard with a kiss. Byleth leans in only to hesitate centimetres away out of embarrassment. Edelgard opens her eyes and says: 'well if you won't do it, I will.'

Waking up after a long night, Byleth let her eyes adjust to the light of the day which came from the window. She yawned and sighed, still a bit sleepy, and then turned around on the bed to find one of the main sources of her happiness sleeping next to her, her wife Edelgard. Byleth was still getting used to the enormous imperial palace since going from living in the monastery to that was a big change, but she didn’t complain about it, especially when her and Edelgard shared the same bed there.

The emperor was still sleeping, her beautiful face showing a peaceful expression, and Byleh couldn’t help smiling sweetly at that lovely sigh. Since they both started spending nights together, Edelgard’s nightmares were less frequent, and when she experienced them, Byleth was there to calm her down. They had always been a great emotional support for each other after all.

Since Edelgard had been working extra hard as the new ruler of Fódlan, she ended up being physically and emotionally exhausted, something Byleth noticed instantly. Byleth suggested she should take a day off, and for the first time, Hubert agreed given the emperor’s state. They both somehow forced Edelgard to rest before she passed out from exhaustion. And that was the reason why Byleth didn’t wake her up, Edelgard needed to rest quite a lot.

Byleth kept observing her wife for a few minutes. If Edelgard was awake, Byleth would’ve told her she looked beautiful in her sleep. Though she always looked beautiful for Byleth no matter what she was doing. But seeing her like that, so calmed and vulnerable make her wanted to kiss Edelgard even more. She got closer her but stopped when her lips were almost brushing Edelgard’s, her breaths becoming heavier.

Sighing, she was going to retire her face when she felt a hand on her head, preventing her to do so. When she looked up, Edelgard’s eyes were opened and she was smiling with amusement. “Well, if you don’t do it, I will.” And then Edelgard’s lips were on Byleth’s. It took her a few seconds to assimilate what was happening, and when she did, Byleth instantly returned the kiss as one of her hands trailed along the bed looking for Edelgard’s, tightly intertwining them.

Pulling back, she noticed her face was flushed and she felt strange, like if she wanted to disappear, and unable to look directly at Edelgard’s eyes. She had been told that was embarrassment. When she still had the crest stone in her heart, she rarely experimented strong emotions – or well emotions in general. Though she did feel things like friendship, sadness and love, now she was a normal human everything related to emotions felt so much intense.

So she was feeling incredibly ashamed now because of being caught when she was nearly kissing Edelgard. “No need to feel embarrassed, my love. There’s nothing embarrassing in wanting to kiss your wife.” Edelgard said tenderly.

“How did you know I’m feeling like that?”

“Because you’re displaying your emotions way too visibly. I’m not saying I dislike it, it’s just I was used to see your default stoic expression most of the time five years ago, so it feels so new.” The emperor said as her free hand stroked one of Byleth’s cheeks. “You look like a child learning about feelings.”

“It’s also new for me. I know practically nothing about this, and don’t know how to react a lot of times, or if what I’m feeling is normal.”

“It’s alright my love, I’m here to help you with everything. Besides, I’m happy to know I’m able to finally be the one who helps the other.”

“Don’t say it like you haven’t ever done anything for me.”

“You’ve been the one doing things for me most of the time, and you can’t deny that. I wouldn’t even be here without you.”

“Well, yes but–”

“Shhhh.” Edelgard put a finger on Byleth’s lips. “It’s the truth. Let me help you this time.”

“Alright.” Byleth gave up, a smile on her face. “There’s only one thing I don’t need to be helped with.”

“And that thing would be?” Edelgard raised her eyebrows.

“Well.” Byleth got closer to her wife. “I have no doubt about how I feel about you. I know it’s love, and I’ve never been more certain of something. I love you, El.” And this time, she did kiss her.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a few things to say so please read all the notes!!!!  
prompt: marriage
> 
> first i'm sorry for the delay of this last drabble, i've been sick and couldn't finish it before ;;  
i wrote their wedding how i imagined it could be so it is somehow similar to a traditional wedding but not completely if that's a thing  
more things!!!!  
\- obviously this happens after crimson flower so imagine only rhea dies in the war and dimitri reasonates and ends on el's side because if they don't want to have a happy ending then i'll create it  
\- there are hints of doropetra and ferdibert because everyone is gay  
\- i'm really bad at describing outfits just wanted to make that clear

Byleth had proposed to Edelgard a few days after the war ended. They both announced it almost immediately, and the day of the wedding was set in two months exactly from the day the proposal. It was too soon, but if they wanted everyone to come, it had to be like that. No one in the Black Eagle Strike Force was surprised since they already knew they’d end up together, though they expected Edelgard to be the one who propose. Every former student of each of the three houses was invited, along with those who worked at the monastery like Manuela and Hanneman.

Both of them wanted the wedding to be a very intimate event, so they decided to celebrate it in the monastery. Since there was no church, prime minister Ferdinand took the place of a priest and was in charge of declaring them wife and wife. The rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force’s members assigned themselves tasks to do for the wedding, like rebuilding the cathedral or cleaning every corner of the monastery. Bernadetta was offered to be in charge of the dressmakers doing the dresses since she was good at sewing, and Dorothea said she wanted to help Edelgard getting ready the day of the wedding, and suggested Manuela to do the same with Byleth.

When the day came, the monastery was full of excitement. Edelgard and Dorothea were in the emperor’s room, while Byleth and Manuela were in Jeralt’s bedchamber.

“Are you nervous?” Dorothea asked Edelgard teasingly.

“Me? Not at all.” Her shaky hands made the songstress giggle out loud.

“I hope you know you’re a horrible liar Edie.”

“Well you’re not helping by pointing out the obvious!”

“Calm down, calm down.” Dorothea put her hands on Edelgard’s shoulders. “Everything is alright. It’s not like she will say no, she was the one who proposed after all.”

“I know that.” Edelgard sighed. “But I can’t help it.”

“I still can’t believe she proposed though. I wish I had seen your face when she gave you the ring…” Dorothea eyed the ring placed in Edelgard’s middle finger. “It’s beautiful.”

“Indeed. Byleth told me Jeralt gave it to her so she could give it to her future fiancée.”

“That’s so romantic! You’re so lucky to have her Edie. And so is her to have you.”

Edelgard turned around and smiled, visibly more relaxed. “Thank you for being with me in a moment like this, Dorothea.”

“Don’t thank me, I couldn’t wait for this day!”

“You should keep all that excitement for your own wedding.” Edelgard said between laughs. Dorothea and Petra announced they were engaged two weeks before the emperor’s wedding.

“Believe me, I have enough excitement for both. Though I still should ask Petra if she wants our wedding to be here in Fódlan or in Brigid…”

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Lady Edelgard.” They heard Hubert. “If you’re ready, you should get going. Everyone is already here.”

“She’s ready! Give us a few minutes Hubie.” Dorothea felt Edelgard’s body tensed up again after Hubert’s words, and offered her hand to the emperor with a sweet smile om her face. “You’ll be fine Edie. Besides, I’m sure Byleth would be stunned, just look at you.”

Edelgard complied and looked at herself in the mirror. Her wedding dress was somehow similar to the one she usually wore, but white and a bit longer, with red and golden flowers sewed. Her hair was loosened, and in it she wore the same ribbons she used to wear when she was a student, but red instead of purple. On her head was her crown, covered by a white veil which was long enough to reach her back. Lastly, she whore high heels, and Dorothea put make-up on her – mainly red tones.

Everyone was already waiting for the brides in the cathedral. Edelgard and Byleth had decided the emperor would arrive first, so they just had to wait for Byleth.

“How are you feeling?” Manuela asked tenderly as she finished doing Byleth’s hair. “Nervous, impatient?”

“A bit of everything I suppose. Is it unusual?” Manuela giggled. She knew Byleth was still having trouble expressing how she felt.

“Not at all, I’d be panicking if I were you. I’m already nervous when I have a date, just imagine marrying the emperor of Fódlan! I’m envious!”

Byleth chuckled. Manuela was always so dramatic. “Emperor or not, she’s just El. I love her regardless of the status.”

“Of course you do. I’m not sure if you know this, but back when she was your student, she already had a massive crush on you.”

“I’ve been told so.”

“I can’t even count how many times I heard _professor Byleth is so oblivious_.”

“Now I feel bad for not noticing it earlier.”

“Please don’t! You’re going to marry her after all.”

“I am.” Byleth said, still not believing it. “I’m going to be her wife.” She looked the ring in her finger and smiled sweetly. Edelgard gave her a ring soon after she proposed, saying they wanted both to have a ring as a symbol of their love and engagement. The emperor gave her a golden ring with a red ruby embedded. After taking a deep breath, she turned her head to look at the other woman. “Manuela.”

“Yes?”

“I know you wanted both of us to stay single together and everything. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize! We’re still friends and I’ll still have you if I need something, right?”

“Right.” Byleth smiled. “Thank you, I really mean it.”

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door and someone clearing their throat. “Ladies?” They recognized Alois’ voice.

“We’re going! Ready?” Byleth nodded, and Manuela gave her a wink. “Edelgard is going to be speechless.” Byleth looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving her dad’s bedroom. Her white dress had a similar pattern to Edelgard’s, Byleth’s flowers were also golden but blue instead of red. Her veil was short, and only reached her neck. She also wore heels, but shorter than Edelgard’s since she didn’t want to look much taller than she already was. And finally, Manuela had also put on make-up on her, mainly soft blue tones.

Alois was waiting for her outside the room and offered her arm to Byleth. He had insisted in wanting to walk her down the aisle in the place of Jeralt, petition she had accepted immediately.

“You look stunning.” The knight smiled at her. “Jeralt would be so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Alois.” She smiled back at him. “How do you think he’d have reacted to me getting married?”

“I’m sure he’d have been incredibly glad. All he wanted was you to be happy.”

Everyone turned around to see Byleth entering the cathedral, Alois walking her down the aisle. Byleth was received by a lot of widened eyes and smiley faces, but her eyes could only focus on Edelgard. She looked absolutely gorgeous. And it was the same for the emperor though, she couldn’t keep her eyes off Byleth.

Once they reached Edelgard, Byleth was the first one to speak. “You look beautiful, El. I honestly can’t find the words to describe how I’m feeling right now.”

“I can say the same about you, my love. I certainly have the most beautiful woman in the world in front of me.”

The ceremony per se was actually very pleasant. All the Black Eagle Squad – even Bernadetta and Hubert – made a short speech about how important Edelgard and Byleth were for everyone and some of them even made jokes about how obvious Edelgard had always been. Even Claude and Dimitri ended up saying something.

For Edelgard, the thing she’d remember the most was the expression on Byleth’s face. She had the warmest smile Edelgard had ever seen on her. In the emperor’s eyes, Byleth deserved to be a normal human, so this sight of her was something incredibly heart-warming for her to see. Byleth’s thoughts were pretty much the same, she was capable to read Edelgard like an open book, and seeing her being that happy and comfortable made her feel a thousand heartbeats per second.

_So this is true happiness._

When it was the time, Ferdinand cleared his throat and spoke, clearly moved by the situation.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg, do you accept Byleth Eisner as your wife and promise to stay beside her and love her beyond everything, no matter what adversities life puts you through?”

“I do accept.” Ferdinand almost sobbed before going on.

“Byleth Eisner, do you accept Edelgard von Hresvelg as your wife and promise to stay beside her and love her beyond everything, no matter what adversities life puts you through?”

“Of course I do.” This time, Ferdinand actually sobbed.

“Then, I’m happy to declare Edelgard von Hresvelg and Byleth Eisner united in marriage as wife and wife. You may kiss now.”

To Byleth’s surprise, Edelgard leaned in and kissed her softly, both of their hands already intertwined. The kiss was received with a big applause and all their friends cheering them.

“Can’t wait for Hubie and Ferdie to announce their wedding.” Dorothea said, winking at Ferdinand, ignoring Hubert’s deadly glare. He wasn’t mad though.

After the ceremony and the banquet in the dinning hall, Edelgard and Byleth decided to take a stroll through the gardens of the monastery. They wanted and needed some alone time after all.

“I still can’t believe we actually got married.” Byleth said like if she was whispering to herself.

“I know what you mean. It almost feels like a dream.”

“It does. I love you El.” Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s waist, and tenderly kissed her forehead.

“You missed.” The emperor frowned.

“What?”

“Here.” Edelgard giggled and kissed Byleth on her lips. “I love you too, Byleth. I love you so much.”

After some seconds of silence and hugs and kissed, Byleth spoke. “El.”

“Yes?”

“How does Byleth von Hresvelg sound?”

Edelgard blinked at the question. She wasn’t expecting it. “Why are you asking? We already agreed you weren’t going to change your last name. At least for now.”

“I just thought it sounds good. If we ever adopt a child, I want them to have your last name.”

“Already thinking about those things? Give us time, my love. We just got married.”

“I know. I just enjoy thinking about what our future would be like.”

“And we have all the time in the world to do that.” They kissed again. “All the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you've liked all my drabbles, kudos and comments are really appreciated! i have more fics of these two to finish so i may upload them if i like the result  
you may have noticed i really like the "red and blue is gay" dynamic but that was just for fun  
also if you want to scream about edeleth with me anytime my twitter account is [@aulosie](https://twitter.com/aulosie)!


End file.
